


Battle of the Brands (Brand Deal)

by Carryonwaywardcastiel



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Branding, Jealous Bakugou, M/M, Marking, Multi, Other, jealous todoroki, poor baby Izuku, sexually explicit, twisted mindset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonwaywardcastiel/pseuds/Carryonwaywardcastiel
Summary: It started out as an accident. Everyone knew it was an accident but Bakugou won’t let it go that easy. Todoroki is willing to challenge him. (3 chapters maybe)





	1. The beginning

It started off as an accident.

The medium sized welt that blossomed on Izuku’s right shoulder was given to him by a stray flick of fire. It didn’t hurt now and It truly was an accident but no matter how much Izuku tried to explain, Bakugou didn’t care. Izuku could only sigh and hope he doesn’t blow up about this like he always does, metaphorically and literally.

It was sometime earlier in the evening when the green haired boy had noticed that Todoroki was abscent from the crowd of first years. He must have snuck out at the start of dinner when everyone was busy helping themselves to the various mounds of expertly cooked food. It had been a long and exhausting day of training and quirk straining so of course everyone was beyond tired and hungry, and this gracious 5 star dinner was in favor of Aizawa as a way to say good job for working hard. The collective were too busy stuffing their plates, some flat out shoveledfood into their open mouth before it even reached their plate, so it wasn’t too ludicrous to believe Todoroki was able to walk off without so much of a backwards glance from anyone. This worried Izuku. Even someone as steely and “to himself” as The taller boy was, he doubts anyone could go a full day without food or so much as water, so, Though he was starving, Izuku excused himself to the bathrooms and, of course, no one heard him. Once out of sight he made a beeline to the main courtyard where he was sure Todoroki would have went. He sees him there most nights staring out and contemplating who knows what. He has a few guesses but as complex as Todoroki seems to be, he’d probably be wrong; To his luck It didn’t take him too long to Locate where the older boy was. Oddly enough One of the only bends in the courtyard was pratically glowing as the ground around it was blazing bright with orange. 

It’s at this point of reflection Izuku damns how unknowingly quiet he can be. 

Todoroki’s back was to him, clearly busy with practicing with his fire quirk. Izuku should have know better than to suddenly announce himself nonverbally to someone who possessed such a powerful quirk but he wasn’t thinking of the threat. Padding out from around the corner he reaches a hand out to tap him.

“Hey Todor-”

The fire and ice quirked boy turns around quickly on his heel and shoots a warning shot of fire from his hand, clearly startled. Izuku had just enough reaction time to duck and awkwardly slide to the side to dodge his attack but wasn’t fully out of range to block it completely. While he did save his face from potential 3rd degree burns, his shoulder had the misfortune in colliding with the stray flames. His shirt was burnt clean through and a large strip of skin was licked hungrily in result. Izuku crashed on his good side from the messy exchange. He grabbed his shoulder and through clenched teeth he hissed out. Tears from the pain slid effortlessly from his eyes and down his cheeks. 

Stunned Todoroki went to reach out for Izuku but stopped for a second...he couldn’t help but notice how cute the shorter boy looked curled up into himself with hot tears slipping down his big round cheeks from those doe eyes of his- the little grunts he made as he held his shoulder-He also couldn’t help but notice how, in a strange way, incredibly hot he looked. 

So vulnerable for the taking. 

Shaken out of his stupor, Todoroki gasped out an apology and found his right hand activating it’s ice quirk and laid a chilled hand on the smaller boys burns. Izuku yelped at the suddenness of the contrasting touch but moaned thankful in relief of the pain finally subsiding. Todoroki’s crotch twitched at the sound.

Izuku let out a shakey laugh, using this time to actually speak like he should of from the start. 

“Nngh, it’s okay Todoroki. It was an accident. Sorry for sneaking up on you like that.”

Todoroki bit his lip, willing his cock to settle down. Only Izuku could find a way to be so fucking sexy while on the ground in pain. He hopes silently it wasn’t too obvious to Midoriya as he helped him up from the ground and thanked the stars it’s dark out.

A few minutes later everyone turned to the sound of laughing and talking as the two boys walked in. Todoroki’s hand was on Izuku’s shoulder, a slightly disheveled Izuku was closed into his side, and them both in smiles joking about something foreign to them.

Some eyebrows were raised in curiosity, some furrowed in confusion, and some wiggling With snarkiness.

“Oi, Midoriya, that was a long piss you took. And it looks like you brought back a souvenir.” Sero and mineta snickered.

Ochako elbowed him in his side, holding back a laugh of her own. They figured that Izuku probably excused himself in the height of excitement to go relieve himself so him missing wasn’t too suspicious. What was suspicious was why Todoroki was bold enough to hold Izuku so intimately, especially with Bakugou acting as Izuku’s personal shadow lately. Getting up to investigate, she was now aware that Izuku’s shirt was singed slightly and his shoulder was glowing an angry pink under the taller boys hand. She nearly spat out her food asking questions. 

“Oh my Gosh, Izuku, your shoulder! are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Todoroki did you do this?” 

Izuku rolled his eyes in a playful manner. Sometimes Ochako can be such a mother hen and overbearing, but it was really endearing and he appreciated the concern. She was one of the few people he took confidence in when it came to his problems, relationship wise, emotional wise, hurt wise, any-kind-of-wise. 

“Yeah, I Went to go check up on Todoroki since he left before dinner and I think I caught him off guard looking for him. He did the same to me but I couldn’t get out of the way fast enough.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his good arm. Todoroki said nothing and blushed. 

Everyone’s attention was on them and they gathered around to look at the damage. Todoroki begrudgingly moved his hand from Izuku’s shoulder so everyone had a chance to gawk. A few gasped and others sucked their teeth believing it to be worse that Ochako made it seem. 

“Wow, Todoroki go easy on him next time before you totally wreck his ass.” Kirishima snickered. 

Todoroki internally told himself that if he ever got the chance to fuck Izuku he most definitely wouldn’t be doing that. 

Mineta waved it off “I’ve seen bigger.” Mineta was then whacked in the back of the head by Ojiro’s tail. 

“Yeah right, pipsqueak.” 

Everyone got riled up debating how bad the wound was and what the next course of action should be. It honestly was like watching a kindergarten class try to decide on who got to be the line leader that week. 

Denki, being the smart bean he was, poked at his shoulder to assess the pain. Pain shot up his arm and Izuku yelped. 

Maybe just a tad too loud. 

Then all hell broke loose. 

It went dead silent. Then, Loud, somehow annoyed stomping, could be heard all through out the hallways that lead to the class dorms. The collective held their breath. Angry steps continued to get louder until, of course, they ended when a very pissed Bakugou barged into the room. He was in the process of drying his sopping hair when he came in via a large towel so he didn’t get to witness the chaotic situation stop dead in its tracks. Without him even seeing what was happening, out of instinct everyone (but Todoroki) comedically moved one step away from Izuku and stood as still as possible. (Class 1-A swears Bakugou can hear Izuku in distress from a mile away, which is Both scary and very annoying. 

Though the blond would never admit it or publicly show it, he’s worse than Ochako when it comes to worrying about Izuku and is known to go “full papa bear” on people who even dares to look him in the wrong way. Being as far away from Izuku seems to be the best course of action)

“Can you damn fuck heads go a few minutes without doing dumb shit? I swear I can’t take a goddamn shower in peace-“

The towel swiped across his eyes and he stopped in his tracks. His sight was immediately on Izuku, which, Unfortunately, also meant it landed on Todoroki who was currently Holding his boyfriend so tight as if he owned him. After today’s intense training, Bakugou felt much too gross to eat before taking a shower so he decided to take a quick one before smelling up the joint and losing his appetite, unlike the rest of the apes he called class 1-A, however it wasn’t quick enough to understand why that half and half bastard had his boyfriend basically snuggling him. 

His eyes twitched. Feeling the room basically start to melt from Bakugou’s rapidly rising anger, Ochako began to frantically explain what happened. No matter how much she or everyone tried to explain to Bakugou that it was an accident and that Todoroki was just helping, for Izuku’s sake, his head was too far up his own ass to listen. He barked at them to move out his way and was ready to rip that half and half homewrecker to bits, when Izuku whimpered out his explanation and apologized, ever so slightly leaning more into his side. Todoroki, though conflicted, felt his cock stirr again. 

Fuck he can’t go a full 10 minutes without moaning can he? 

Finally taking his eyes off of his current target and actually taking a second to listen to somebody who wasn’t himself, The explosive blond growled in defeat. However he was still pissed enough to yank the shorter boy from Todoroki’s grasp, glare, and walk his injured boyfriend off back to his room. 

After the storm everyone stiffly looked at eachother. They decided that it was best to leave now before anyone else got accused for man handling Bakugou’s precious darling and turned in for the night. 

It’s really comedic how Izuku truly was the only one who could get through his thick skull. 

It was about another two hours later before everything was completely quiet and surely everyone was asleep by now. Everyone except Todoroki.

That night Todoroki’s mind stirred. He was mentally scolding himself at the fact that he hurt Izuku so carelessly tonight and that he was the one that caused him pain, but he interrupted his self lecture with how he could still feel Izuku Pressed against his side. How warm, vulnerable, and trusting he was im his arms. He could still smell him on him, though faint. He absent mindedly flexed the icy hand that gripped Izuku’s bare shoulder. That same hand traveled down as He remembered the sound the doe eyed boy made when Denki poked him. The way he gasped in pleasure as he cooled down his aching skin. The whimper he made when he cowered in his side and the moans he made throughout the night. The same sound he hears when Bakugou has him all to himself every night, the lucky bastard. He worked his hand faster as he thought about making him make those noises again. He panted and squeezed his head. He relished at how upset Bakugou got at the thought of him marking Izuku’s delicate flesh. He did that. It was his mark. He feels as if he owns that part of Izuku now and that alone made him tip over the edge. He bit his lip and moaned soundlessly as he climaxed to the thought of Izuku’s round ass bouncing against him as he made those noises, begging to be used and tatted up.

This is when Todoroki decided that Next time it won’t be an accident.

And so began the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read please

Whether you read the first chapter already or just now did, i re-edited it so it flows a little bit better. The next chapter will be out shortly. Thanks in advance

-CWC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here and I’ll try to get the next chapter out asap


End file.
